


The Power of Three

by annacec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult War, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Inspired, Sisters of House of Black, Team Furbae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/pseuds/annacec
Summary: Powerful magic has strange and sometimes very unexpected consequences.Inspired by the characterization of Bellatrix in the fan-film 'Sisters of House Black'.This is basically a story set-up that I have no intentions of actually writing, so if anyone wants to take over, feel free to message me.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Power of Three

Bellatrix craved the approval of the Dark Lord, and she was willing to do just about anything to achieve it. She had been milking her connections as an Auror trainee for the past few months, trying desperately to pass along any information that could be relevant to Him and had been working her hardest with the spells and magic he was teaching her. But she had yet to really impress him, yet to really cement her place in what would be the New World’s order. It didn’t help that she still hadn’t mastered the killing curse and had to face His disappointment during her lessons.

Offering her families home as a base had been, admittedly, a stupid and impulsive move, but it seemed to please Him, and so was stuck doing whatever it took to follow through on her offer. Her sisters were understandably upset, but they simply didn’t understand. Didn’t understand how important He was, how everything was going to change once He was in power. She had never met anyone like Him, and the rest of the Wizarding World would soon learn to see Him as she did.

Of course her parents asked for, in exchange for using the house, the one thing she had always denied them, no matter how hard they had pushed. Marriage. Bella had always craved control, feeling desperately weak and helpless every time her father stole or modified her memories, and so she vehemently refused to marry, to give some other man control over her. She had finally managed to somewhat get out from underneath her father’s thumb, the last thing she wanted was to be presented to someone else, a political alliance in the disguise of a white dress.

She agreed, regardless, as she really had no choice. One simply didn’t go back on a promise to the Dark Lord, not if they wanted to live anyways. She knew Lestrange would agree to marry her, he had been hinting and asking for years, had had his eyes on her since long before the incidence with the wands. There was another thing about Lestrange that made him quite suitable – he happened to be very weak minded, something Bella knew how to exploit. She hadn’t had her memories modified for years on end without learning a trick or two herself. She would ‘marry’ Rodolphus, never spend a single moment in his bed, and no one would be the wiser.

She went through with her sham of a wedding, pretended to be _happy_ or whatever she was expected to be after marriage, avoiding any and all conversations involving heirs. That was _not_ happening. When her sisters spilled the metaphorical beans, when they turned traitor and ruined any trust that she had gained with the Dark Lord, she almost lost it. It had been for nothing. She had given up _so much_ and it was ruined, all because they were too _weak_. She was furious, and that was the last time she saw her sisters for quite some time.

Finding out that her sister had been seeing Tonks, a _mudblood_was the last straw. First they had ruined what progress she had made with the Dark Lord, and now Andy was well on her way to ruining the family name. If it got out – if anyone found out… Malfoy might pull out of his engagement to Cissy, they’d lose all respect from the other Noble families, and worst of all, He might not want to associate with her anymore. Her sister was a blood traiter. No, it simply wouldn’t do.

The fight that ensued between them was the worst they had ever had. Bella had of course dueled with both of her sisters in the past, but never with the intention to hurt. This was different – Andromeda needed to _pay_ for what she had done to Bella, for what she was costing their family. Cissy, as always, sided with Bella, but only enough to support. Cissy was always shy to raise her wand.

When she finally did intervene, Bella wasn’t sure what her intentions were, whether it was to support Bella or to just stop the fight. Bella gritted her teeth and added more power, watching as the light grew more intense where their three streams of magic met. Her vision blurred and the world exploded in white.

xxx

Everything hurt. Bella groaned and tried to regain her bearings, realizing from the feeling beneath her fingertips that she was lying on the grass. Her head pounded and she could feel the sunlight hitting her face, irritating her sensitive eyes that were attempting, and failing, to open. Voices made it through the ringing of her ears and the fog in her head. They were saying something, and she struggled to comprehend.

Her eyes finally opened properly and she squinted as they focused on three faces staring down at her. They looked around her age, maybe a few years her junior, evidenced by their Hogwarts uniforms. Hogwarts, how had she gotten there? Had she accidentally apparated there, or been transported by the blast?

The louder voices and waving hands of the students regained her attentions. The girl, a quite pretty brunette with curly hair and a kind looking facing reached down to touch her shoulder, and that’s when Bella noticed their ties. Gryffindors. Typical, she couldn’t have been found by some Slytherins that could keep her arrival quiet.

The ringing in her ears finally subsided enough for her to understand what they were saying.

‘Are you alright? Miss? What’s your name? Do you know what day it is?’

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and decided to respond, knowing she wouldn’t be able to just apparate out of there. At least she could pretend she was here on some sort of Auror business in the worst case.

‘Of course I do, I hit my head but I’m not mad. I’m Bellatrix Lestrange, and it’s the 9th of September, 1975.’

From their wide eyed looks and resulting gasps, Bella knew that something was very, very wrong.


End file.
